Les furlings
by Mischalameangirl
Summary: Cross avec SG1.Jack disparait et fait des rencontres pour le moins inattendues...Chap 3!
1. découverte et présentation

**Disclaimer:La série et les persos ne m'appartiennet pas et je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fic...**

**Note:Premiere fic sur SGA alors ne soyez pas trop sévère...**

A New York une jeune fille ayant à peu prés 16 ans traverse Central Park. La jeune fille trébuche sur un objet argenté.

Jeune fille, ramassant l'objet: «C'est quoi ce truc?»

L'objet était de forme circulaire comme un poudrier. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, la jeune fille vit que des symboles étaient disposés en spirale et qu'au centre se trouvait un bouton bleu. La jeune fille curieuse appuya sur plusieurs symboles, huit au total. Voyant que rien se produisait, elle s'apprêta à le fourrait dans son sac quand par mégarde elle appuya sur le bouton bleu. La jeune fille disparut.

Au SGC, le général O'Neill se trouvait prés de la porte de la porte des étoiles. Les nouvelles en provenance d'Atlantis étaient loin d'être bonnes. Daniel arriva derrière Jack.

Daniel: «Jack, on ne peut pratiquement rien faire…»

Daniel s'interrompit lorsque O'Neill disparut sous ses yeux.

Jack est allongé inerte sur le sol d'une quelconque prison. La jeune fille de New York se trouve là et tente de le réveiller.

JF: «réveillez vous!»

Jack se réveilla et resta allongé sur le sol, se massant les tempes. Il questionna la jeune fille.

Jack: «Qu'est ce que je fais ici?»

JF: « Aucune idée. D'ailleurs vous n'auriez pas vu mon sac parce que y a mon portable et mon mp3»

Jack se relevant: «Non. Comment vous vous appelez?»

Jf: «Charlize mais je préfère Charlie ou Liz. Et vous c'est?»

Jack: «Général Jack O'Neill. Combien de temps je suis resté…»

Charlize l'interrompant: « Evanoui? J'sais pas peut être une heure. En tout cas quand je me suis réveillé vous étiez encore dans les pommes.»

Jack: «Ah. Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où on se trouve?»

Charlize regardant autour d'elle: «Une prison? Enfin je dis ça à cause des barreaux mais…»

Jack: «J'ai compris.»

Charlize continuant sur sa lancée: « Sûrement à New York, parce que la dernière que je me rappelle c'était d'être à New York d'avoir trébucher sur un poudrier avec des symboles ou un truc du genre…»

Jack l'interrompant: «Des symboles?»

Charlize: «Ouais des symboles.»

Jack: «Comment ils étaient ces symboles?»

Charlize: «Je sais plus trop. Mais je m'en rappelle d'un. (Elle désigna le symbole cousu sur l'uniforme d'O'Neill.) Celui que vous avez.»

Jack: «Juste par curiosité, sur combien de symboles vous avez appuyer?»

Charlize tentant de se remémorer: « Huit ou neuf. Dites comment ça ce fait que vous avez le même symbole que sur le truc que j'ai trouvée?»

Jack esquiva la question: «Aucune idée. Dites est qu'il serait possible de vous taire.»

Charlize ignorant la question d'O'Neill: «Vous avez quel age? Juste par curiosité»

Jack commençant a avoir la migraine: «Aucune idée.»

Charlize: «Non mais parce que vous avez l'air d'avoir genre cinquante ans. Moi j'ai seize ans et c'est trop top. Permis de conduire, plus besoin d'aller en cours quoique mes parents m'y force. C'est trop nul. Pendant que j'y pense vous venez de quels secteurs?»

Jack: «Pardon?»

Charlize: «Quels secteurs? Tout a l'heure vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez général mais pas dans quelles branches.»

Jack: « Air force. »

Charlize: « Ouah. Ca doit être trop cool de pouvoir piloter des avions. C'est mon rêve.»

Voyant que Jack ne faisait pas attention à elle Charlize fit:

Charlize: «Coucou vous m'écoutez ou quoi?»

Jack: «Non.»

Charlize: «C'est méchant ça. C'est tout même étrange qu'il n'ait pas de bruits.»

Jack: «L'objet que vous avez trouvée.»

Charlize: «Oui.»

Jack: «Ca avait quelle forme».

Charlize: «Celle d'un poudrier ou plutôt d'un double miroir. A moins que ce soit un mélange des deux…Et dés qu'on l'ouvre il y a des symboles sur les deux parties et au centre un bouton bleu.»

Jack étonner par la descriptions que vient de lui faire Charlize: «Un bouton bleu?»

Charlize fit oui de la tête avant de déclarer: «Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un grand bavard.»

Jack: «Charlize? »

Charlize: «Oui? »

Jack: «Tais toi»

Charlize croisa les bras feignit de bouder permettant à Jack d'entendre des bruit de pas se rapprochant dangereusement. La porte s'entrouvrit.

L'agitation régnait sur Atlantis. Depuis l'annonce de l'apparition des vaisseaux mère des Wraiths aux abords de la cité tout le personnel de la base tentait de trouver des armes ou des alliés suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir les anéantir. C'est justement pour cette raison que le major Sheppard, le lieutenant Ford, Teyla et le docteur Mckay s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte pour rendre visite aux Genii. L'équipe traversa la porte. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de l'autre coté des Genii les attendaient.

Genii 1: Bonjour mes amis. Je suis Rufus et je dois vous escorter jusqu'au village.

Après les présentations tous se mirent en marches vers leur village. Teyla et Ford se trouvaient devant le major discutant avec Rufus pendant que le major Sheppard et Mckay eux restèrent en arrière pour pouvoir discuter de la dernière trouvaille faites sur Atlantis.

**Flash Back**.

Sheppard, Ford et Teyla marchaient dans un des couloirs les plus éloignés de la cité. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'une porte, un système de verrouillage encore inconnu se présenta à eux. L'équipe commença alors à avançaient doucement tentant de trouver un mécanisme quelconque pour désactiver le verrou. Alors que John frôla l'objet se désactiva et la porte qu'il gardait s'ouvrit. Tous se mirent en position de combat et pénètrent dans la pièce, qui s'alluma sous leurs pas. La pièce était remplie d'armes, dont certaines étaient inconnues. Le groupe en pris certains échantillons et les porta à Mckay, qui les convoqua quelques heures plus tard avec le docteur Weir.

Mckay: « Parmi tout les armes que vous m'avez amener certaines ne semblent pas fonctionner.»

Weir: «Comment ça ne semblent pas fonctionner?»

Mckay: « Avec l'aide du major nous les avons tout testé et pour la majorité il faut avoir le gêne des anciens. Cependant deux d'entre elles n'ont pas fonctionner avec des personnes ayant ou n'ayant pas le gêne.»

Weir: «Donc nous avons des armes mais nous ne savons pas nous en servir.»

Mckay: «Il semblerait.»

Ford ironique: «Super! On n'a des armes mais on peut pas s'en servir.»

Mckay: «On n'utiliseras pas certaines armes. Mais il faudrait toutes les analyser avant d'en tirait des conclusions.»

Teyla: «Nous retournons donc dans la salle des armes.»

Mckay: « La salle des armes?»

Sheppard: «C'est son petit surnom.»

Weir: «On peut recommencer à travailler? Bien. Il faudrait aussi découvrit à quoi servaient ces armes.»

Mckay: «On y travaille.»

Finalement après quelques minutes de discussion John, Teyla, Aiden et quelques autres militaires repartit pour amener la majorité des armes à Rodney. Lorsque l'un des pans de murs n'eu plus d'armes des écritures apparues. Le major en avisa le docteur Weir et le docteur Mckay qui les rejoignirent au bout de quelques minutes. Weir observa attentivement les écritures puis annonça:

«Je n'ai aucune idée d'où proviennent cette langues mais ce n'est pas celle des anciens.»

Teyla: «J'ignore moi aussi d'où elle provient.»

Sheppard: «Un mystère de plus à résoudre.»

Mckay songeur: « Cette écriture quelques soit peut sûrement nous aider à comprendre les fonctionnement des armes.»

Weir: «Sûrement et ces pour ça que vous allez rendre visite aux Genii.»

Sheppard: «Quoi! Même après qu'ils ai tentés de prendre la cité vous continuiez à leurs faire confiance ou à demander leurs aides?»

Weir haussant le ton: «ce sont les seuls alliés que nous ayons autre que les athosiens, alors non je leurs fais confiance mais oui je continuerai à leur demandaient leurs aides..»

**Fin du flash back**

**Je sais c'est un peu court mais leprochain chapitre sera plus long.Etdésolée pour lesfautes de frappes ou l'orthographes.**


	2. Explication

**Disclaimer: Les persos deStargate SG1 et Atlantis ne m'appartient pas,les persos de Star Wars aussi, je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic...**

**Note: Merci beaucoup pour les reviews!ca fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on ai lu.**

Voila pourquoi ils se retrouver maintenant avec les Genii à marcher a travers la cambrousse. Et Sheppard en avait assez.

Sheppard à McKay: Comment Weir peut elle leur faire confiance?

McKay: Aucune idée.

Sheppard: C'est vrai quoi. Ils vous ont pris en otages.

McKay: Merci de le faire rappeler.

Sheppard: De rien. N'empêche que ça me rend dingue.

Rufus: Nous arrivons au village.

Pendant ce temps les gardes avaient amener Charlize et Jack dans une des salles centrales ou trôner au centre une espèce de trône ou se prélassait une jeune femme blonde.

Gloria: Alors c'est donc vous qui avait retrouver le chrana. Je suis étonné. Lorsqu'il a été active je pensais trouvé un des miens ou à défauts un ancien.

Charlize: un quoi?

Jack: Attendez vous connaissez les anciens?

Gloria: Bien évidemment. En tant qu'alliés même je dois avouer que les survivants se font rares surtouts avec l'ascension. Quel idée stupide de devenir une simple énergie juste pour ne pas avoir à affronter ces ennemies…

Charlize: Désolé de t'interrompre mais…je suis la seule à ne pas comprend qui sont ces anciens?

Gloria: Tu être celle qui activé le chrana.

Charlize: C'est quoi un…charana?

Gloria: Ceci

(Elle fait apparaître dans sa main l'objet que Charlize à trouver)

Charlize: Ben…pour être honnête j'ai juste appuyé sur une dizaine de boutons…

Jack: une dizaine?Ce qui signifie que nous sommes plus dans…

Gloria: Votre galaxie d'origine? Non.

Charlize: Ouah, super intérresant!Je suis peut être la seule a avoir un train de retard mais je n'ai toujours pas compris qui était les anciens et ce truc de galaxie maintenant.

Gloria: vous ignoriez l'existence de la porte?

Jack: Moi non, elle oui. Vous etes qui à la fin pour…

Charlize: Quelle porte! Nom de dieu je suis toujours la et je ne comprend rien!

Gloria: Je suis pratiquement sur que tu es l'une des notres.

Charlize: Une des votre? Non mais comment ça l'une des vôtres?

Jack: La ferme Charlize!

Charlize: Vous avez la chance d'être un militaire sinon vous auriez déjà mon poing en pleine figure!

Jack: Vous etes qui a la fin?

Charlize: une lycéenne new yorkaise qui…

Jack: pas vous, elle!

Gloria: Gloria la souveraine du plus grand et puissant peuple de l'univers.

(Charlize s'apprêta à rétorquer mais Jack l'en empêcha.)

Jack: Et vous n'avez pas un nom je sais pas moi…

Gloria: les Furlings.

Jack: la quatrième grande race.

Gloria: On connaît bien sa leçon.

Jack: Je sais pas si vous etes au courant mais on est copain avec les asgards.

Gloria: Je sais général O'Neill d'ailleurs ils ne devrait plus tarder à venir vous chercher.

Jack: Vous connaissiez mon nom?

Gloria: Nous sommes les allies des Asgard pour certaines choses et disons que nous avons accès a certaines de leurs bases de données

Charlize: Ce qui les asgards?

Gloria: Vous par contre vous resterez ici.

Charlize: Faut pas commencer à délire moi je dois retourner à New York. Vous savez la grosse pomme?

Gloria d'un ton dur: Kilimen amène la dans la salle de lina.

Kilimen: Bien, souveraine.

Le Kilimen en question s'approcha de Charlize qui lui donna un crochet du droit. Kilimen reçut le coup sans brancher avant de l'emmener dans la salle deLina accompagné de deux autres gardes. Charlize elle,ne plus pu se débattre. Jack regarda attentivement la scène avant de se tourner vers Gloria.

Jack: Vous savez je sais très bien à quel point elle peut être casse pied et bavarde mais c'est pas une raison pour la mettre en prison puis c'est terrienne.

Gloria: En prison (un rire cristallin s'échappe d'elle)? Non, nous allons la former.

Jack: la former?

Gloria d'un ton dur: Gardes raccompagner le dans sa cellule!

Jack était seul dans sa cellule depuis deux bonnes heures quand des gardes ramenèrent –ou plutôt jetèrent- Charlize dans la cellule.

Charlize (s'adressant aux gardes): La délicatesse vous connaissez?

Jack: Qu'est ce qu'il t'ont fait?

Charlize: Des test bizarre du genre: soulevez cet objet par la pensée, sait tu lire dans mon esprits? Ils m'ont pris pour quoi, une jedi ou un truc dans le genre?

Jack: Une jedi?

Charlize: star wars vous connaissez? Vous savez Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, maître…

Jack: Oui je connais!

Charlize:Pas la peine d'etre si agressif!Enfin bref j'ai réussi à emprunter quelque chose qui semblerait pouvoir nous ramener chez nous.

Jack: Quoi?

Charlize dévoila l'objet qu'elle avait trouvé à New York, un portable et un ipod qui lui appartenait.

Jack: Ca? Et pourquoi une portable et un Ipod?

Charlize: Ce truc a réussi à nous faire venir ici alors il devrait nous ramener vite fait chez nous.Et le portable et le Ipod c'est à moi et ils m'ont couté une fortune!

Jack: Ok.

Charlize: Mais d'abord c'est quoi la porte, les asgards et touts ces trucs que vous et cette barje blonde vous parliez.Je veux tous les détails.

Sheppard et McKay marchait sur une planète recouverte de foret et de plaines. McKay semble essoufflé et s'assoit sur un immense rocher le major le regarde d'une drôle de façon.

Sheppard: McKay?

Mckay: Quoi?

Sheppard: Dois je vous rappeler qu'on doit trouver une grotte et non pas se prélassait au soleil?

Mckay: Ecouter ça va faire pratiquement trois qu'on marche et on n'a toujours rien trouver. Alors excusez moi de vouloir prendre quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale!

Sheppard: Vous auriez du rester sur la planète Genii…et j'aurais du amener Ford avec moi.

Mckay: Moi sur la leur planète? Non mais dois je vous rappeler qu'ils ont tenter de me tuer?

Sheppard: Vous n'avez eu qu'une petite coupure au bras!

Mckay: Qu'une petite coupure au bras? La petite coupure mesurait toute de même 10 centimètres!

Sheppard: Arrêter de geindre Mckay! Et dépêchez vous a la fin.

McKay se releva tant bien que mal et il suivit le Major qui avait déjà commençait avancer sans lui. Le major s'arrêta au pied d'une petite falaise de terre qui ne faisait que une dizaine de mètres et qui semblait être la lisière d'une foret.

Mckay: Major rassurez moi et dites moi qu'ont ne va pas l'escalader.

Sheppard: non on ne va pas l'escalader. Pas assez de prises pour vous.

Mckay: Tant mieux. Attendez,comment ça pour vous?

Sheppard ne releva pas la dernière remarque de son équipier et arrêta d'inspecter la falaise et commença à s'en éloigner quand Charlize glissa le long de la falaise et atterrit à plein ventre à ses pieds. Le major la mit directement en joue avec son P-90. Une autre silhouette se profilait à l'horizon mais aucun des deux hommes ne la vit. Charlize se releva et se massant la tête quand elle aperçut un McKay étonner et un Sheppard qui la tenait en joue. Charlize eut une lueur d'incompréhension traverser ses yeux, quand le général O'Neill déboula lui aussi la falaise mais ne tomba pas. Mckay le reconnut aussitôt ce qui ne faisait qu'agrandir son expression d'étonnement sur son visage.


	3. Rencontre inattendue

**Disclaimer:il change pas,les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche malheureusement pas d'argent pour cette fic...**

**Note:Désolé!Mille fois!J'aurais vraiment du mettre ce chap avant mais entre les vacances et la rentrée,trés difficile en passant,je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.Sinon j'espere que l'histoire vous plait toujours autant!**

**Passons maintenant aux reviews ou plutot réponses aux reviews:Merci beaucoup SiennaFan(tu es fan de Sienna Miller?),Audreyy et Miss Sheppard!Et a tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic!**

* * *

McKay n'en crut pas ses yeux.

McKay: Major.

Sheppard: Quoi!

McKay: le général O'Neill est la.

Sheppard arrêtant de regarder Charlize: Quoi? Mon Général comment…

Charlize: Dit ce serait sympa si t'arrêtais de me mettre dans ta ligne de tir parce que tu vois j'aimerais vivre encore longtemps...

Sheppard regarda le général afin d'obtenir son approbation. O'Neill lui fit un signe de tête qui pourrait se traduire par oui. Sheppard arrêta alors de pointer son P-90 sur Charlize et se rapprocha du général O'Neill et de McKay qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Charlize resta la où elle était.

Sheppard: Mon général ne le prenait pas mal mais comment avez-vous atterri ici?

Jack: Les furlings. Ils nous ont …

Charlize s'assit sur le rocher ou McKay s'était assis lui aussi il y a quelques instants: Kidnappés!Puis retenue dans une cellule encore plus pire que celle de Mexico!Et j'en sais quelque chose...

Jack(ironique):Merci pour les renseignement.Ont areussi à s'enfuir.

Mckay: Attendez vous parlez des Furlings? L'une des quatre grandes races?

Jack: Oui.

Charlize s'approchant: Tout le monde savait ce que c'est les quatre grandes races ou quoi?

Sheppard: Non moi je l'ignore.

McKay: Une des races les plus puissantes de l'univers au même titre que les asgards ou les anciens.

Charlize: Et la blonde elle avait pas parlé des anciens? Puis y avait aussi dans la pièce ou ils m'ont emmenés un plan d'une cite qui faisait genre la taille de Manhattan.Puis lorsque je leur ai dit ca ils ont rigoler

McKay:c'est un peu normal!Mais pour vous laa cité ferait la taille de Manhattan?

Charlize: Pour moi oui. Puis je me rappelle que ça m'avait marqué parce que ça avait un genre Star Wars mais pas la nouvelle trilogie…

Jack: Charlize…

Charlize: je sais la ferme.

Sheppard: Donc les furlings aurait un plan d'Atlantis?

Charlize: Atlantis comme la cité qui se trouve dans l'océan? J'ai toujours pensé que ça se trouvait prés de la Grèce.

Jack: Charlize!Par pitié taisez vous!

Sheppard: Ca pourrait peut être nous êtres utiles.

McKay: Ils ont sûrement des ZPM ce qui nous aiderais.

Jack: Ca vous aiderait en quoi?

Sheppard: À nous défendre contre les wraiths.

Jack: Les wraiths?

McKay: Oui, des …

Sheppard: choses qui vous prenne votre énergie.

Jack: Mon énergie?

Mckay: Oui Ils vous font vieillir jusqu'à la mort pour prendre vos années de vie.

Jack: Dites vous etes sur de ce que vous avancez?

Sheppard: Oui mon général. Nous en avons d'ailleurs rencontré plus d'un.

Charlize: Je sais que je suis sensée me la fermer sous peine d'atterrir à Guantanamo mais c'est normal que des zombies mais gris ou bleus'approchent de nous?

Jack: Des zombies?

Sheppard: Non ce ne sont pas de zombies mais des Wraiths!

Charlize: Wraiths,zombies c'est pareil vu leurs tetes.

McKay: non c'est différent sombre idiote! Les Wraiths nous prennent notre force vitale.

Charlize: Ca me fait rappeler une film d'horreur mais lequel…

Sheppard (en tendant son P-90 au général et agrippa son 9 mm): Vous avez fini de discuter parce qu'il serait temps qu'on s'en va. Mon général si vous bien me suivre.

Jack (prenant leP-90): Allez y major.

Charlize voyant que tous avez des armes sauf elle: Eh! Pourquoi j'ai pas d'armes moi!

Jack: Parce que vous etes un danger publique.

Charlize tentant de protester:Comment ca un danger publique!

Sheppard et O'Neill se mirent à escalader la falaise afin de se mettre à couvert. McKay soupiraavant dese demander pourquoi ce genre d'ennuis tombait toujours sur lui. Charlize elle se contenta de remarque sarcastique ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas d'armes. Une fois qu'ils se trouvaient tous sur la falaise, ils se mirent à couvert et virent les wraiths passaient à quelques mètres d'eux sans les voir, et dés que les Wraiths se trouvaient une dizaine de mètres d'eux Sheppard et O'Neill se relevèrent et firent signe aux autres d'en faire autant et de le suivre dans la foret ce qui leur valurent les réflexions de Charlize sur le fait que la foret est trop impraticable. Finalement John commencent à en avoir marre la fit taire en lui disant assez ironiquement que les wraiths pouvaient très bien revenir la manger et que sa mort serait plus douloureuse qu'avec le P-90 ce qu'a quoi Charlize repondit:

Charlize: vous etes obliges de me protege puisque je suis une civile désarmer.

Sheppard: Je mentirais.

Charlize: Et t'arriras dans une prison dans ce cas!

Sheppard:Je crois pas!

Jack:c'est fini ces gamineries!

McKay:On est prés de la porte.

Tous se mirent à avancer plus vite jusqu'a qu'ils apercoivent des Wraiths gardant la porte.A prés cet mis à couvert,ils tenterent de mettre au point un plan.

Mckay:Ils faudrait des renforts.

Sheppard:Ou alors,on ouvre le feu sur eux et on fuischez les Genii.

McKay:C'est peut etre eux qui les ont prevenus!

Jack:Qui aurait prévenus qui?

Charlize:Les Genies auraient prévenus dans les zombies.

Mckay:D'abord c'est les Genii et c'est pas des zombies mais des Wraiths!

Charlize:Si tu veux.Personne n'aurait vu mes lunettes?

Sheppard(murmurant):Y a qu'une blonde pour sortir une remarque comme ca!

Charlize:J'ai entendu!

Sheppard:tant mieux!

Charlize:Comment ça tant mieux!

Sheppard:Comme ça tu te tairais un peu!

Jack:c'est pas fini vous deux!

Mckay:On dirait que les Wraiths repartent alors fermez la pour qu'on est une chance de s'en sortir!

Sheppard et Charlize se turent et commencérent à se lancer des regards noirs.Finalement aprés quelques minutes d'attentes tous se mirent en route vers la porte des etoiles direction la planete Genii.

Teyla et Ford commencérent à en avoir vraiment marre de supporter les Genii,quand la radio se mit à emettre un message provenant de Sheppard.

Sheppard:Ford on arrivent!Tenez vous prés de la porte avec Teyla!

Ford:D'accord major.

Juste aprés l'emmision du message Sheppard,McKay,O'Neill et Charlize traverserent la porte. Une fois de l'autre coté Charlize ne put s'empecher de dire:

'Super nous voila en plein dans l'Arkansas!'

* * *

**Je sais c'est assez court mais bon l'inspiration me manquait...Et désolé,encore une fois,pour cette attente.**


End file.
